What if we could fall in
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: It's the two year anniversary and both Bruce and Diana are having something special planned for each other. Clark swears to keep their secrets. When something goes wrong on their date, can these surprises save their love? #4 in my #WonderBatMilesones week series. And yes, they do correlate with each other.


Bruce and Diana stared at each other across the table with smirks on their faces. Tonight was a special night for the couple, having it be the two year anniversary of when they officially had started an intimate relationship. It had been nothing more than a dream the past two years. The sound of Clark talking was muffled by nothing, the two heroes getting distracted by each other. They promised themselves not to be a distraction to one another, for work came first. But the tension and the temptation was definitely there.

They stood with the rest of the group, and waited for the others to file out the door. Bruce stood at Diana's side, a hand on the small of her back. Clark smiled at them, he was one of the very few to know about them. They talked about little things, before Bruce left, giving Diana a kiss on the cheek.

"Kal, can I ask you something?" Diana asked, as soon as the dark knight left. Clark nodded. "How would you feel if Lois proposed to you?"

"Well, I don't think she would be able to stop from crying, but I would probably feel shocked. Then I'd probably start to cry." He explained. His eyes widened. "Oh Rao, she's not going to propose, is she?"

Diana laughed and shook her head. "No. But would you have said yes if she did?" He nodded. His eyes widened once again.

"You're going to propose to Bruce?" He asked. Diana nodded. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "When did you decide to?"

"It just came to me out of the blue. I have the ring, and I was thinking about doing it tonight, since it is our anniversary." She explained. Clark covered his mouth and squealed. Diana laughed once more. They hugged again. "But you can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know until after tonight."

Clark put a hand over his heart and then held it up. He nodded. "I promise." He squealed once again, making Diana laugh.

Bruce hid the small velvet box back in his utility belt when he heard the doors open to the computer lab. He sighed in relief when it was just Clark, but grew suspicious when he saw a dopey grin on the Kryptonian's face. He turned around to face him, standing up. Clark's grin turns into a wide, toothy smile. It actually had started to creep Bruce out.

"Are you okay?" He asked the smiling man.

"Just very happy to see my best friend, who is no longer single and is actually in a committed relationship." Clark answered. Bruce gave him a suspicious look. He then shook it off and crossed his arms.

"I need to ask you something. And wipe that grin off your face." He said harshly. Clark stopped grinning for a few seconds, before it reappeared. "Sorry, I can't stop. It's been a really good day today."

Again, Bruce shook his head. "Okay, if you were going to propose to Lois, when would you do it and where?" Clark's smile grew wider.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asked. Bruce narrowed his eyes as a blush formed on his skin. Clark gasped. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Just answer the damn question."

"I would do it mid-fall, on my family's farm." Clark answered. "So when did you decide to do it? Did you get the ring? Are you doing it tonight?" Bruce covered the Kryptonian's mouth to stop the flood of questions.

"Are you done?" Clark nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. Bruce took away his hand.

"Yes, I'm going to propose to her. And I'm planning on doing it tonight and I want it to be a surprise. But you can't tell anyone else. Only you and Alfred know." He growled. Clark put his hand to his heart and then held it up.

"I promise." He said. Bruce shooed him away. Clark groaned in frustration once the doors closed behind him.

Diana looked at the velvet box with the gold ring inside. She breathed in deeply, tucking the small box into her clutch. She turned around quickly at the sound of the door opening. Bruce stopped in his tracks and smiled at the sight of Diana. She was wearing a tight black dress, one that stopped short at the start of her thighs and had a sheer overlay on top. Her hair was tied up in a Grecian style bun, interlaced with a gold ribbon.

"You look perfect." He said, walking toward her. She fixed his tie. "Not bad yourself." She told him. She kissed him.

He dragged her out to the car, Alfred already in the driver's seat. He tapped his pocket to check that he had the ring. When he couldn't feel it, his eyes widened. Diana turned around and took note of the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I just left something, I'll be right back." He said. He jogged back up the steps and sprinted up the staircase to grab what he had been missing.

He sat across from her, staring at her as she ate. The ring was in his jacket, and he was waiting for the right moment. Diana looked up and caught him staring, flashing him a smile. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. She sighed, setting her clutch on her lap, pulling back a raven curl from her face.

"So," Bruce started, trying to find away to ease into the conversation. "Did you notice Clark today? He was acting strange." Diana took a sip of her wine, shaking her head.

"No." She answered rather quickly. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't strange with me. Why? What did he tell you?" Bruce put his hands up.

"Nothing." He answered. He put his hands down. "Did something happen after I left?" He asked.

"No." She said. She continued to eat as Bruce leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I was asking him something and he got really hyper." He told her

"What did you ask him?"

He shook his head. "Something." He took a sip from his glass.

"Well, Kal and I were talking about what we thought of marriage." She said. Bruce choked on his drink. He cleared his throat. She looked at him. She shrugged it off and took a sip of her own. "So what do you think of marriage?" She inquired.

"It's okay I guess. I mean it's just a contract. Maybe it wouldn't exactly be the best thing for me, personally." He said, not wanting to give any hints away. Diana set down her fork. "What do you think of marriage?"

She sighed. "I'd get married. Probably have kids. I don't see how it's a contract though." Bruce bit his lip. No, he couldn't do this, he just wasn't ready yet. He didn't want her to be stuck with someone like him. He had to back out, now.

"It's a literal piece of paper. And then over time you stop doing things together and if you get kids, then there's not going to be a lot of time for dates or sex or just alone time." He explained. She gave him a fake smile, one that said she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is that all a relationship is to you?" She asked in disbelief. "Sex and dates?" Bruce shrugged.

"You know the way I feel about relationships, Princess." She glared at him.

"So what? You're calling this relationship a distraction?" Bruce held up a finger to stop her. "Am I just another one of your distractions?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Bruce defended, now cursing himself for not being more careful with his words. She rolled her eyes.

"You basically told me that you wouldn't want to get married, and that you'd rather not have anymore kids." She argued.

"It's not like you're going to have kids, you're not even real!" Bruce snapped. Diana scoffed, trying to cover up the hurt his words had caused her. Bruce looked down, realizing that he had crossed the line. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Diana felt the tears swell up in her eyes and pushed them back. She heard Bruce apologize, but she didn't want to hear it. She looked down at her opened clutch, staring at the velvet box inside. She scoffed, closing the clutch and looking up at the man before her. He repeated his apology.

"You can walk home." She said simply. She stood, walking away from the table, heading to the car that was outside waiting.

She wiped her tears, closing the car door. Alfred looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Is Master Wayne on his way?" She shook her head. Without question, Alfred obeyed the woman's silent command and drove her back to the manor.

Bruce looked down at the ring in his hands as he walked the rest of the way home. He stuck it back in the pocket of his jacket, finally reaching the black gates of his estate. He noticed the car they had left in was out in front. With a sigh, he opened the front doors and made a beeline to the steps of the foyer. He found Clark at the top of the steps, looking nervous.

"Diana called me over." He said, answering Bruce's unasked question. Bruce headed to his study.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her." He said. Clark stopped him.

"She's gone Bruce." Bruce looked at him.

"What?"

"She left. Alfred and I tried to stop her, and the boys even begged for her to stay but she left."

"Well did you tell her what I was going to do?" Bruce almost yelled. Clark nodded.

"I did but she didn't even believe me. She said she's heading back to Paris. You really need to call her." Clark suggested. Bruce cursed. With a sigh he opened the doors and stopped.

A few lanterns were lit, along with a couple of candles, illuminating the room with a soft glow. The moonlight shined through the curtains, causing it to clash and contrast with the warm tone of the room. Diana stood in the center of it, still dressed except her hair was down with the gold ribbon still laced in a delicate twist, holding something in her hands that Bruce couldn't see. He took a few more steps and stopped, afraid to get any closer. Diana shrugged and smiled a him.

"You said wanted to do it tonight and you wanted it to be a surprise." She said softly.

Bruce turned back at Clark, who nodded and gave him a wink before closing the doors. Bruce stepped closer until he was only a few feet away from the woman he loved. He gave her a small smirk. "You're still here." He whispered. She smiled again, her eyes glossy.

With a deep breath, Bruce watched her go down on her knees, looking up at him. She held up the object in her hands, opening it to reveal the gold ring she had chosen for him. Bruce bit his lip, resisting the urge to cry. He should have been the one to do this. He let out a shaky breath.

"Bruce," she started. "I thought, that after Steve had passed, that I would never see the good in this world again. So when I met you, I was shocked to see that there was still good in this world. And I never knew, that I would fall in love with you. But I did." She stopped, trying her best to compose herself. She looked up at him and laughed with tears.

"I thought this would be much easier to do." She laughed. Bruce laughed through his tears and knelt down in front of her. He wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, I'll do it." He said. He brought out the velvet box, opening it. He took a deep breath, holding up a hand when he felt himself begin to choke on his words. "Wow this actually is hard." He laughed. She nodded with a giggle. He set the rings down and took Diana's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you at the restaurant. I was going to propose but I backed out because I didn't want you to be stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life. I do want to marry you and honestly, I can never have enough kids. I loved that we met at that stupid bar, I loved that you trusted me with your feelings in London, and I don't regret chasing after you when you almost left back home. I love you, and I want to be with you. So, instead of proposing, we can just get married now." He said.

She watched him grab the ring and place it on her finger. She smiled at the sight of the ring. She looked up. "Diana, do you take me to be your husband?" He asked.

"I do." She answered. She grabbed the golden band and placed it on Bruce's finger. "Do you take me to be your wife?" He nodded.

"Hell yeah." He said. She laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you." She murmured into his jacket after hugging him. "I love you too, Princess." He replied.

"Can we come in yet?" Clark shouted through the doors. The pair smiled, standing up.

"Come in!" Bruce shouted. The doors opened and Clark, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, Barbra, and Cassandra all entered.

"I'm Mrs. Wayne!" Diana exclaimed. The family cheered and the kids all looked at each other before saying simultaneously with grins on their faces:

"Hey Mom!"


End file.
